Sete dias sem ela
by Sirukyps
Summary: Lily e Remus tem uma viagem urgente. Deste modo, Sirius e James aproveitam a oportunidade para, com a ajuda de algumas doses de poção polisuco, efetivar a vingança contra um certo sonserino. Aviso: Yaoi. James X Severus
1. Você terá vingança, desgraçado!

"Desgraçado".

Era a única palavra que emanava pela cabeça dos dois marotos enquanto o rabugento de cabelos negros permanecia em seu lugar com a sobrancelha arqueada e um meio sorriso de vitória diante a evidente condenação dos colegas de classe.

A rincha entre as duas casas era algo histórico.

Mais do que ganhar a taça das casas, era importante ferrar com aquela equipe rival. Por isto, os professores ignoravam certas desavenças pelo bem da escola.

Pelo bem da comunidade bruxa.

No entanto, por ter inundado o dormitório da Sonserina, os marotos haviam passado dos limites. Como castigo, estavam suspensos do quadribol por duas partidas. O pior era que seriam as partidas decisivas para o primeiro semestre. Não havia legitimidade uma punição como aquela.

\- Por que não limpar o jardim da escola ou sei lá...? - E Sirius tentava argumentar com veemência, principalmente por James ser um dos jogadores.

Ainda assim, a professora McGonagall permanecia irrefutável quanto a decisão.

Arrumando as redondas armações sobre o osso do fino nariz, a senhora retornou a mesa. Conferindo as atividades do dia, ignorava as súplicas e promessas.

Não mudaria de ideia. Havia sido sua palavra final.

\- Isto não vai ficar assim, Ranhoso. - James rangeu como um cão raivoso, acompanhando o sonserino que já retornava para a aula.

\- Concordo. – O olhar em desprezo ressaltava o evidente sarcasmo. - Quem sabe outras de suas atitudes não sejam punidas e piore o seu castigo, Potter.

Fechando o punho em ódio, o impulsivo rapaz estava determinado a desfigurar aquela maldita cara prepotente.

Pondo-se de frente, Snape desafiava friamente. Diferente dos primeiros anos de escola, o rancor lhe motivava a revidar em igual tamanho qualquer ação daqueles desprezíveis transgressores.

E como aquele olhar petulante incomodava o grifinório. Por mais dolorosa que fosse a ideia de abandonar o quadribol, valeria a pena somente em ver aquele amaldiçoado cuspindo sangue e sem aguentar levantar do chão. Por isto, quase o acertava se não fosse a mão de Remus sobre seu ombro, impedindo-o de provocar outro agravo.

Respirando pesadamente, desta vez, ele obedeceria.

Relembrando o conselho do amigo, não valeria a pena causar um assassinato quase na porta do diretor. Precisava ter o sangue tão frio quanto o daquela cobra para conseguir retirá-la do pódio. Oh, sim! Sentia a cólera lhe percorrendo as veias e o motivando a destruí-lo em seu próprio jogo.

Sorrindo em deboche para os quatro rapazes, em especial para o enfurecido de óculos, Snape irrompeu os corredores junto a escuridão da negra capa sobrevoando enquanto retomava ao seu caminho.

\- Deveríamos voltar para a aula também? - Perguntou o desengonçado Peter, apontando para uma parte da sentença que carregava em mãos. Por mais que estivesse evidente que nenhum dos garotos fossem acatar, insistiu uma última vez. – Neste papel diz que depois das duas partidas, seremos reavaliados. Não seria bom se tudo estivesse "ok"?

\- Ah, Peter! - Repetiu James, fechando mais forte o punho e acertando pequenos muros contra o próprio queixo. Necessitava pensar numa boa ideia com urgência. Precisava desfigurá-lo. Só a lembrança daquele rosto em sua mente lhe causava asco. - Eu não tenho cabeça para aula, eu só quero quebrar a cara deste desgraçado.

\- Não sei por vocês, mas eu vou para aula. – Soltando os demais, Lupin seguia para o corredor. - Amanhã cedo iremos para um congresso sobre história da magia e não quero mais nada dando errado.

\- Como assim? - Assustou-se Sirius diante a repentina notícia. - Amanhã? Você não pode nos abandonar agora, Moony. – Franzindo o cenho, levou a mão ao próprio peito, incrivelmente desapontado. - Este é o momento da nossa vingança! Vamos fazer algo memorável e só poderemos fazer isto juntos.

Maleando a cabeça em negativo ao olhar para trás, deu um pequeno soco contra o próprio peito, tentando entrar na dramatização:

\- Eu estou com vocês. Vou dar meu total apoio.

\- É diferente!

\- Sirius, desculpa. Foi repentino. – Explicou, olhando para o mais alto. - Nenhum dos monitores da grifinória poderá faltar a este evento.

\- Você nem parece indignado. – Sirius espreitou os olhos, cruzando os braços, descrente. - O Ranhoso acabou com nossas próximas duas semanas. – Pelos rostos, os demais não se incomodavam em liberar Remus, assim o indignado jovem tentava justificar. - Você tem a obrigação de ficar conosco. É uma questão de morte ou morte.

\- Espere... - James parecia ter uma ideia. - Todos os monitores?

\- Sim.

\- Onde foi divulgado?

\- É uma atividade interna apenas para as monitorias. A visita será somente para a Grifinória.

\- Lily é uma monitora. - Dando de ombros, o crescente sorriso em seu rosto previa o desastre.

\- Sim. Para a sorte de vocês, o Ranhoso estará sozinho para ser atingido por esta... - Levando o dedo indicador ao queixo, pensou alguns segundos, logo continuando com aspas ao ar. – "Implacável vingança".

\- E por quanto tempo eu terei que ficar... – Corrigiu Sirius. - Nós teremos que ficar longe de você?

\- Sete dias.

\- O que você está pensando, James? - Perguntou Peter, dobrando o papel e guardando no bolso traseiro da calça.

Não foi necessário nem uma palavra para que Sirius compreendesse.

Fingindo tossir como se idealizasse uma irrecusável proposta, o garoto deu um passo afrente, propondo ao licantropo:

\- Para provar que está indignado. Que, realmente, podemos contar contigo. Que não é um traidor para...

\- Fale logo, Sirius!

\- É simples. Você deverá nos preparar algumas doses de poção polisuco.

Remus massageou o cenho, premeditando o desastre. Todavia, não havia tempo e reconhecia como os amigos estavam abalados pela punição. Quer dizer, atingidos justo no quadribol.

Apesar de tudo, era compreensível.

Assim, revirando os olhos, concordou:

\- Eu nem quero saber o que vocês vão fazer. – Levantando o indicador, avisava severamente. - Mas não é para se transformar em nenhum professor e só farei pois vou viajar e quero demonstrar como "estou nesta com vocês".

Diante os rostos contentes, suspirou vencido:

\- Agora vamos para aula.


	2. Plano em ação

\- Eu não entendi o lance da poção, mas podemos pegar pesado já que Lily não estará aqui. - Comemorava James.

Caminhando pelas passarelas suspensas do colégio, retornavam aos dormitórios. O maquiavélico sorriso cultivado no redondo rosto era capaz de amedrontar pequenas crianças. De esguelha, espionava a desprezível presença no jardim: Recostado contra a árvore lendo desprevenido, Snape não imaginava como seus dias tranquilos estavam contados e, muito menos, quem seria o responsável por finalizá-los.

\- Não. - Interrompeu Sirius. Diante os olhos confusos, continuou. - Ele te atingiu no quadribol, a coisa que você mais ama. Vamos devolver na mesma moeda, mas mirando no coração. James... - Retirando o pequeno frasco de poção do bolso interno da capa, estendeu para a contraparte. - Está na cara que este infeliz gosta da Lily, então você se transformará nela e o rejeitará.

\- Como assim? – Assustou-se. Realmente, Sirius era um demônio quando se tratava de vingança. - E quando ela retornar?

\- Isto só depende de você. – Piscando o olho, sorriu despreocupado. Fechando o punho ao ar, indicava o inimigo com um leve balançar de cabeça. –Você tem que machucar tanto este maldito que... – Pensando melhor, levou a mão ao queixo.

Durante um tempo, avaliou o amigo desde os cabelos desgrenhados aos sapatos amarrados de modo estranho. Fazendo um sinal negativo, evidentemente desacreditado, trouxe o frasco novamente para si.

\- Acho que farei este serviço. – Informou, já retirando a tampa para beber. - Você, definitivamente, vai estragar tudo.

\- Duvida que não consigo machucá-lo tanto que ele não aguentará mais olhar para a cara dela?

\- Para falar a verdade, James, eu duvido. Você não tem estratégia e...

Arrancando o frasco transparente enquanto o amigo ainda discursava, bebeu uns goles com voracidade sem nem se importar com o gosto terrível.

Limpando o canto da boca com o dorso da mão, importunou:

\- Ainda se intitula o meu melhor amigo?

\- Se você falhar, eu quebro a sua cara, amigo. - Se era para soar como brincadeira, Sirius fracassou abruptamente pela expressão de "me decepcione e eu te mato".

Embora um tanto descrente sobre aquilo fazer efeito, James sentiu o estômago borbulhar. Buscando suprimir o vômito, notou como as mãos estavam mais finas, assim como, a visão havia melhorado significativamente sendo atrapalhado pelos fios ruivos que insistiam em cair sobre os olhos.

A incômoda sensação foi substituída por um frio na barriga.

Vestido naquelas vestes folgadas de garoto, ele era Lily. A melhor amiga, ou melhor, a única pessoa que Snape abaixava a guarda e sorria despreocupado pelos corredores de Hogwarts.

Sacando a varinha, Sirius enfeitiçou as roupas do colega.

Satisfeito com o excelente trabalho, terminou lhe dando uma tapa nas costas enquanto reclamava:

\- Ajeita esta postura!

\- Calma!

\- Deveria ter pensado nisto antes de beber tão impulsivamente. Fala, qual a sua estratégia?

\- Eu pretendo conquistá-lo com meu charme natural. – Confessou com certo orgulho.

\- Claro. Por que o Ranhoso te ama e guarda isto em segredo.

\- Óbvio.

\- Por que Lily nunca te deu uma chance mesmo?

\- Padfoot, aposto que até você me ama... – Brincou, e o amigo o fitou seriamente. Os estreitos olhos avançavam sobre a garota, conduzindo-a até a parede. – Eu vou quebrar sua cara, Sirius...!

No entanto, ele não retrocedeu. Admirando o apreensivo olhar, tracejava a linha da mandíbula com o dedo indicador. Soprando levemente os ruivos cabelos, comentou sedutoramente o delicado ouvido esquerdo:

\- Você é um fracasso como Lily. – Cinicamente acrescentou. - Aliás, um fracasso como garota.

\- Não faz nem dois minutos que sou uma garota.

\- Mas você não ama a Lily...? – Questionou. "Por sorte, o Ranhoso não perceberia a diferença, pois não somos tão críticos quando estamos apaixonados. Cada dia, um aprendizado, uma admiração". E em nostalgia, explicou. – Logo, você deve saber bastante sobre ela, pois é o que pessoas apaixonadas fazem.

\- Você sabe sobre a pessoa que você gosta, por acaso?

\- Ah, Potter... – Afastando-se, conferia a vítima, agradecendo por esta permanecer no mesmo lugar. Vangloriando-se com um intrigante sorriso, admitia. - Mais do que você imagina.

\- Nossa! - Interessando-se, sorria curiosamente. - Isto quer dizer que você gosta de alguém?

O amigo só retribuiu o riso, deixando a dúvida pairar no ar.

Empurrando o animado rapaz pelos ombros, não havia tempo para perder naquela missão.

\- Fontes seguras me garantiram que Snape não sabe sobre esta atividade e a ausência de Lily. Por isto, não desperdice a nossa vingança perfeita.


	3. Oi, Ranhoso

Parecia mais leve caminhar no corpo de uma garota, talvez, por isto, fosse tão estranho.

Sentia as juntas dos dedos mais finas, os ruivos fios lhe tocando as costas faziam cócegas, e, alguns alunos observavam seu jeito relaxado de andar, induzindo-o a consertar.

Ombros erguidos, olhos afetuosos... Não havia como negar, conforme o reflexo da translúcida fonte, era Lily.

Somente agora, tão próximo ao alvo, refletia sobre como teria sido melhor tentar ensaiar algumas ações como ela antes de colocar o plano em prática.

Aquilo não daria certo.

O máximo que recordava era a distinta cara de nojo, junto a épica frase "Não seja tão retardado, Potter.".

Certamente, isto não funcionaria com o Ranhoso.

Pisando forte, reuniu coragem e respirou fundo. Quanto mais rápido terminasse com aquilo, melhor. Amanhã faltariam apenas seis dias para o retorno da garota, por isto, todo tempo era extremamente importante e não poderia ser desperdiçado.

Estando quase defronte ao sonserino, o coração gelou. Sentindo as pernas petrificarem, não conseguiu avançar ou retroceder. O que falaria? Sobre o que falariam? Fechando os punhos pelo nervosismo, um pouco de planejamento, às vezes, era o necessário para ter sucesso numa batalha.

\- Lily... - Num meio sorriso, Snape interrompeu a leitura, levantando-se.

\- Ranhoso...! - James praguejou por reflexo na costumeira fúria. O corpo tremulava, as mãos derretiam em hesitação... Por que se sentia assim diante aquela desprezível criatura? Certamente, era o ódio. Embora estivesse num corpo diferente, o ódio permanecia latente em seu interior.

A cólera deformando o rosto da ruiva desconcertava o obscuro rapaz. Maleando a cabeça em negativo, não compreendia o que havia acontecido entre eles. Refletindo: "não, nada". Inclusive, ainda ontem, ele havia a enviado uma poção para cólica. Indisposta, saiu mais cedo da sala e quase não conversaram. Teria feito algo errado?

Os olhares em volta, cochichando acerca de uma possível briga, evidenciavam para James como ele estragava tudo. Um pouco perplexo, somente agora, percebeu como conseguia brincar com todos, entretanto somente a voz daquela pessoa lhe proporcionava sensação semelhante a uma semana de vômito intermitente. E isto desde a primeira vez que se bateram no corredor do Expresso Hogwarts, ou seja, ultrapassando as diferenças de casas ou ideais.

Sentindo um nó forma na garganta, apertou os punhos com mais força, transpirando quase em desespero.

Buscava calma.

Precisava manter a calma.

Precisava ter o sangue tão frio quanto aquelas cobras.

\- Não sente raiva? - Conseguindo fitá-lo, arquitetava as palavras com extrema dificuldade. - Por que permite que eles te chamem assim?

\- Significa algo ruim? – Erguendo a sobrancelha em desdém, prosseguiu. – Ainda não consigo compreender o ruído que os animais da grifinória tanto esperneiam.

\- Não vou permitir que difame a minha casa! – Sacando a varinha, ameaçou avançar sobre o inimigo. Agora, tinha pena do que Lily deveria sofrer e se perguntava o motivo para ela continuar dando atenção aquele imprestável.

\- Ou?

\- Eu quebrarei sua cara, infeliz!

\- Nossa, Lily! – Desfazendo o olhar superior, Snape riu.

Levando a mão a barriga, praticamente, gargalhava.

Por todo este tempo, o grifinório acreditava que o rosto do rival era uma máscara de gesso confeccionada com péssimo gosto para sempre conservar a inata feição de desprezo. Diante disto, era intrigante a maneira como aquela expressão relaxava quando sorria daquela forma, sem vestígios de ironia ou descaso.

Por reflexo, um torto sorriso se instaurou em seus lábios, embora não compreendesse o motivo para aquela agradável sensação em seu peito.

Relaxando os ombros, o sonserino admitiu:

\- Você me deu um grande susto, Lily. Por um momento, achei que estivesse falando com o Potter. - Levando a mão ao peito, o suspiro aliviado evidenciava como falava a verdade.

\- Eu... Eu queria... – Quase enfeitiçado, as palavras não concluíam. - Testar a... A sua defesa para quando encontrar este idiota.

\- Obrigado...

\- Oi?

\- Obrigado? – Snape repetiu intrigado.

\- Eu não sabia que você agradecia algo.

Novamente, ele riu, dando de ombro como se não se importasse.

Trazendo o livro para mais próximo, continuou enquanto mostrava uma figura de uma espécie de rosa com pétalas branco-amareladas reunidas em grandes inflorescências.

\- Alagasiana.

\- E...

\- Foi o que faltou no mês passado. A poção de cura que tentávamos criar quando fraturei o joelho. - Diante os olhos estreitos de incompreensão. - Quando o idiota do Potter me derrubou da escada.

\- Ahh... - Ele recordava como não conseguia parar de ri no dia. - Após a aula de transfiguração... eu... quer dizer, ele modificou a escada e você caiu.

\- Infelizmente.

\- Aquilo foi eng... - O que falaria? E como não sabia que ele havia se machucado? - Quer dizer, você fraturou o joelho? E o feitiço que você lançou para diminuir o impacto da queda?

\- Lily... Eu poderia ter quebrado o pescoço. Foi sorte desviar o impacto para meu joelho.

\- Não! - Ele não tinha a intenção de machucar, pelo menos, não tanto. Como também, não sentia culpa, pois não imaginava aquela criatura como humano ou algo do gênero. Quer dizer, ele era Severus Snape. - Eu me recordo quando você lançou seu olhar de ódio e saiu caminhando.

\- Está tudo bem? Você está diferente. – Franzindo o cenho desconfiado, Severus a analisava. - Não parece a mesma garota que me acompanhou para a enfermaria.

\- Está sim. – Tocando-lhe o ombro de leve, James esboçou um singelo riso de conforto que tanto combinava com os olhos esverdeados da menina.

Olhando para o lado, desnorteado, as pálidas bochechas enrubesceram de um jeito encantador na opinião do grifinório.

Coçando a nuca, extremamente sem jeito, o indestrutível sonserino já não conseguia sorrir.

Ousando dar outro passo, o garoto começava a se afastar também, terrivelmente apreensivo. "Aquele Severo era interessante". Concluiu. E, objetivando provocá-lo, assegurou docemente:

\- Eu me preocupo com você, Severus...

\- Eu entendo, Lily... - Continuava Snape, vagamente trêmulo, desprovido de coragem para encará-la. - Eu estou fazendo o meu máximo para...

Antes que o permitisse terminar, James capturou seu queixo na tentativa de repetir as façanhas galanteadoras que Sirius havia tentado ainda há pouco. Notando o sobressalto, como se aprisionasse o fôlego, o grifinório esboçou um meio sorriso repleto de curiosidade. Como o maldito poderia estar tão... "adorável"?

Não.

Não era aquela palavra, mas...

Sentindo a vista embasar, piscou algumas vezes, quase não notando como seu braço começava a perder a palidez alheia. Assustado, retrocedeu um passo para trás, abaixando a manga rapidamente.

Não poderia ser descoberto agora.

Despedindo-se apressado, retomava ao caminho do dormitório:

\- Até mais!

\- Lily, podemos ir amanhã?

\- Eu lhe encontro no refeitório às 3 da tarde. - Embora não soubesse sobre o que se tratava, teria tempo para descobrir.

Até porque, aquilo estava interessante, por isto, não desistiria por agora.

Ainda tinha seis dias, afinal.

Correndo desesperado, o rosto começava a mudar. Escondendo-se atrás de uma das altas colunas, os cabelos encurtaram, adquirindo a tonalidade castanha.

Retirando os óculos do bolso, James o observava. Por sorte, o sonserino tinha retornado a antiga leitura com um riso tão bobo e distraído que não seria capaz de notar um meteorito caindo em seu pé.

Repousando o livro sobre o colo, sentia com a ponta dos dedos, o local onde a ruiva o havia tocado e o tímido sorriso aumentava de modo quase sonhador.

Estranhamente, o grifinório sentiu as bochechas esquentarem diante a cena. Uma peculiar felicidade lhe apoderava dos sentidos, permitindo-o sorrir sem motivo. Como não conhecia aquele Severus Snape? Sempre o considerou tão transparente, mas agora, estando tão próximo, pode perceber como era um cristal opaco e segredado por mistérios. Como...

Oh, não! Definitivamente, precisava de mais poção.


	4. Temos um encontro

\- Não sabemos os efeitos colaterais, James. – Pela sexta vez, Sirius advertia. Somente os dois garotos compartilhavam o dormitório naquele horário pós-almoço e James penteava os cabelos ruivos cuidadosamente, sustentando um bobo sorriso cheio de expectativas que preocupava seriamente o amigo. - Você não deve beber tanto.

\- Ele me chamou para sair.

\- Você já disse isto durante toda a noite enquanto tentávamos fazer esta droga. – Cansado, caiu de costas na cama, cobrindo o rosto com o travesseiro.

Embora reclamasse, não havia sido tão terrível como parecia.

Intimamente contente, a mera lembrança de Lupin trazia alegria, e ainda que por um reflexo no espelho, tinha sido bom importuná-lo durante aquela noite. Era estranho como seu coração aquecia quando conseguia desestabilizá-lo ou, no mínimo, arrancar alguma reação dentre a constante seriedade.

No entanto, queria colocar um cobertor sobre os ombros quando este cochilou ou servir de apoio quando o avoado Moony quase caiu da cadeira enquanto repetia exaustivamente como deveria dividir os ingredientes para a poção polisuco.

"Congresso entediante, mas a comida é deliciosa". Limitando-se as poucas palavras interrompidas por alguns bocejos. Apesar de três dias incompletos, Sirius sentia falta das constantes reclamações ou de escutar sobre as matérias chatas ao fim do dia. Sentia falta do cheiro de chocolate e... Era o lógico. Os demais também deveriam compartilhar daquela sensação, pois precisavam de Remus ali para serem uma equipe. Sem ele, sem os marotos, restando adolescentes com problemas existenciais e um tanto idiota como o plano de James já parecia.

Franzindo o cenho, levantou outra vez, questionando ao amigo:

– Pelo menos é tipo um encontro?

\- Acho que sim. – Trazendo a escova para a altura do peito, mesclava animação e descrença ao repetir a cena. - Ele só disse: Podemos ir amanhã? E eu aceitei.

Utilizando o travesseiro como apoio, o deserdado da família Black repousou o queixo, desconfiando de toda aquela animação. A ansiedade era tamanha que, apesar de passar a noite em claro, James permanecia com a energia a mil. Sem contar o fato dos aleatórios risos sempre em devaneio ao encarar o espelho ou ensaiar "acidentais" falas.

Bizarro.

Inacreditavelmente bizarro.

Sem dúvida, algo estava errado. Arriscando, observou:

\- Você parece nervoso.

Largando o pente ao criado-mudo, James rodopiou o assento para a direção da cama, questionando apreensivo:

\- E se eu estragar tudo? - Levando as unhas a boca, empalideceu como se a inquietação fosse um fantasma a se apoderar do corpo. Um tanto indignado, continuou. - Quer dizer, sabia que ele quebrou a perna quando modificamos a escada no mês passado?

\- Era o segundo andar. O que esperava? - Arremessando o travesseiro para que o amigo retornasse ao normal, brincou. – Mas, ele só ficou 3 dias na enfermaria. Deveria ter quebrado o pescoço e...

\- Sirius!

\- James, é o ranhoso. O sonserino mais irritante e de cabelo seboso que você mesmo indicou como alvo. - Levantando-se para observá-lo mais de perto, desconfiava. - Será que Lily tinha sentimentos pelo Ranhoso e eles estão modificando os seus?

Outra vez, James tentava fazer uma trança e congelou diante a suposição. Por que já havia tentado arrumar o cabelo três vezes e nada dava certo? Quer dizer, Lily não tinha sentimentos pelo ranhoso. E nem ele. Afinal, como alguém poderia ter sentimentos por aquilo?

Lembrando-se do plano, voltou a trançar o cabelo, explicando:

\- Eu sei qual o meu objetivo, Sirius. É só que... – Buscando como colocar em palavras e desvencilhar da engraçada lembrança do jardim, sugeriu casualmente. - Ao fim de um encontro fica mais doloroso...

\- Cuidado, James. – Erguendo a sobrancelha quase num sermão. - Você não deve se apaixonar pelo inimigo.

\- Eu sei. – Entediado, revirou os olhos. Sério que o próprio amigo não conseguia depositar credibilidade em si? Por quantas pessoas ele já havia se apaixonado? Ainda mais, até parece que ele se apaixonaria por alguém da sonserina. - Você ta parecendo minha mãe com estes avisos bobos. – Fingindo estar muito ofendido, continuou exasperado. - Até parece... Eu, o incrível James Potter, apaixonado pelo Ranhoso?

\- Você costuma ser bem impulsivo. – Escutando o muxoxo, começou a exemplificar. – Como quando eu te mostrei aquelas músicas trouxas no primeiro ano, você comprou uma guitarra.

\- Parecia legal.

\- E você nunca tocou.

\- Eu ainda vou aprender.

\- Quando fomos a praia durante o verão, você aprendeu a surfar. – Antes que o amigo protestasse, prosseguiu. – E fez uma barraca avisando que o mar precisava de você.

\- Eles tinham tartarugas.

\- Você escreveu seu atestado de óbito da última vez que esteve resfriado.

\- Poupe-me, Sirius. Eu achei que era algo grave. Eu tive até febre. Droga! - Recuperando a escova, aquele papo já o irritava. – Hoje, só tenho que dar um jeito neste cabelo e não ficar te ouvindo.

\- Lily sempre usa ele solto.

\- Agora sabemos o motivo. Isto parece impossível de... – Levando as mãos aos próprios fios para arrancá-los, suspirou buscando inexistente calma. – E eu não sou a Lily.

\- Achei que o plano era este.

Sirius havia ganhado.

Recolhendo o prendedor, fez um coque improvisado, enquanto permanecia fitando o amigo com olhos estreitos, mentalmente retrucando: "Você nem sempre ta certo, Padfoot".

Ainda passou um pouco de perfume e logo saiu alegre para o "entediante passeio" ou fosse lá o que fosse.

Sirius, aproveitando as habilidades como animago, resolveu seguir os dois.

Ele, infelizmente, conhecia James. E, como amigo, não poderia perder aquilo de modo algum. Pelo menos, na pior das hipóteses, teria uma boa história para rir com os filhos no futuro.

Isto é, se eles conseguissem sobreviver depois que o Ranhoso descobrisse.


End file.
